Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory configuration which has the following features:
a transistor configuration having a multiplicity of transistors which are each connected to a first contact;
a capacitor configuration with a multiplicity of capacitors each having a first electrode and a second electrode, between which a memory dielectric is located, and a second contact of the first electrode;
the transistor configuration and the capacitor configuration are joined in such a way that a first main surface of the transistor configuration and a second main surface of the capacitor configuration are disposed opposite one another, and each first contact is connected to a respective second contact; and
the second contacts protrude from the second main surface.
Such memory configurations in which the transistor configuration and the capacitor configuration are manufactured separately from one another and then joined, are mainly used when ferroelectric substances are to be used as memory dielectrics. That is because a large number of the ferroelectric substances which are suitable as memory dielectrics can only be involved with difficulty in the manufacturing process in which the transistor configuration is manufactured.
A known memory configuration in which the transistor configuration and capacitor configuration are manufactured separately from one another is configured in such a way that both the first contacts of the transistor configuration and the second contacts of the capacitor configuration are constructed in a protruding manner before the transistor configuration and capacitor configuration are joined. When transistor configurations and capacitor configurations which are configured in such a way are joined, it is necessary to ensure that each first contact is connected to a respective second contact, the two contacts are fused to one another in a short tempering step and a permanent conductive connection is produced.
An inspection to determine whether or not first contacts and second contacts are connected to one another before the tempering step, can only be carried out indirectly with such memory configurations, for example through the use of marks at the edges of the configurations. Since that method entails a number of inaccuracies, it is necessary, under certain circumstances, to implement the contact surfaces of the first and second contacts with larger surfaces than would be necessary for a conductive connection.